A Fairy Tale Parody Nightmare
by Viiyui
Summary: Things take a turn... The morning after... More people are involved...
1. ^_^ Poetry for a Start

****

Introducing the Characters

**By: Viiyui**

**Disclaimer: Shaman King doesn't belong to me, nor does the works of the Grimm Brothers...**

**Yes... I AM attempting to write a Shaman King fic... FINALLY... but... this is mostly because I haven't recovered from the trauma of a school project yet...**

  
**

Yoh

**

Yoh, Yoh, everyone knows Yoh,   
The easily named "Ho-   
-ly King of Spirits,   
Yoh: And my smile is the sincerest! ^_^   
**

Ren

**

Next up is the powerful Ren,   
He knows he more powerful than most men,   
Which makes him pompous and full of pride,   
Horohoro: He also makes one hell of a ride~   
All: O_O   
**

Er...Horohoro

**

And now wonderful Horohoro,   
Acting sometimes like a lovable boroboro,   
Farther than the moon, ice he can pitch,   
Ren: He's also my bitch.   
All: O.O   
Ren: What? He took **my** part.   
::coughs::   
**

~Tamao~

**

Tamao, she's lovely and shy,   
All the boys swooning, wonder why,   
She's sweet and nice,   
Tamao: But I'm not made of sugar and spice!   
**

*Anna*

**

The fiance of Yoh,   
Stronger she helps him grow,   
Than Tamao she is prettier, but she's also well...   
Anna: Go to hell.   
**

Ahem...

**

Now that you're all here,   
Sit back and don't you fear,   
The evils of boredom will not get you,   
If you read the next chapters too! 

  
**^____^ Subtle hint... Please stay interested! ^^; Cheesy, but effective~ =)**


	2. Cinderenna - A Tale Only Hinting at Wild...

****

Cinderenna - A Tale Only Hinting at Wild Sex, but is Still All About Ren and Horohoro

**By: Viiyui**

**Disclaimer: Shaman King doesn't belong to me, nor does the works of the Grimm Brothers...**

**Whahaha, I'm pretty sick to write something like this, but you have to admit, by reading this in the first place, you have to be pretty sick yourself... ^_^ Watch out for serious oocness... if that bugs you... read it anyway. =P**

    ::Irks:: I forgot about Manta in the first chapter~!!! Actually... ::shamed:: I didn't know what to use in a rhyme for him... But... for all those waiting for this, here it is before my fic:

**

Manta

**

Quite brave, friendly and smart,   
A few feet taller than a pop tart,   
Someone more loyal, you probably won't find,   
Manta: In more than one way, I'm one of a kind... -_-;;

    This first thing he was aware of was that he was itchy. The next thing that he noticed was that he was itchy all over. The third was that he was simply itchy all over because he was covered in soot.     "WHAT THE HELL!?" Tao Ren, though having lived in a house full of corpses and with the smell of rot and blood, always kept himself immaculately clean. The way he was now, you'd never believe that he'd even heard of the word. Which was why he was pissed.     "Ren?" Jun came into the room, looking as baffled as he felt pissed.     "Jun?" He got over his initial surprise at seeing his sister in old fashioned, but shockingly extravagant clothes. "What the hell is going on!?" She shook her head.     "I don't know either... I woke up in these clothes, she gestured to the rich attaire she had on. "And some invisible force-" She stopped and took a closer look at him, her expression one of disbelief. "......Are you wearing a dress?" Ren looked down.     A minute later, Jun could be seen leaving the room as multiple streams of profanity echoed behind her with no signs of stopping. 

    "Where are you going?" Jun shrugged.     Ren had calmed down considerably, but now his sister was at the door of the large mansion, ready to go... somewhere.     "I don't have the slightest idea... But I don't think you'll see me again for a while after I leave..."     "What?"     "No... just a feeling..." She mummered. "It's as if someone's trying to get me out of the picture because there's something bigger that needs to happen that can't if I'm around. I don't know whether it's bad or good though..."     "Then why are you going out at all!?"     "That invisible force again. I-I don't know... It keeps on pushing harder and harder..." She took a step out the door. "Um... I'll see you later, Ren." She stopped for a second, her expression becoming perplexed. "...Wash the windows?" She was just as bewildered as Ren at her words. "Er.." Jun quickly walked out the door. "Do whatever you can... Not cleaning, I mean...Try to figure out how to get us out of here, or else we might be stuck here permenantely...I don't want to stay here. All of our actions seemed to be controlled by something powerful. We're only puppets-" She was interrupted as she briskly strode into a lavishly designed carriage and rode off.     "Great..." Ren mummered. He was now on his own. Shutting the door behind him, he began searching for clues or things out of the ordinary. Well... things that were SERIOUSLY out of the ordinary. Though him in a rag dress probably took the cake... 

    Back yard. Something at the back of his mind told him that he should go there. He turned and headed for the two large glass doors at the back. Hopefully he'd find something worthwhile his time. It was a little disconcerting for him to actually go outside dressed the way he was. If someone were to see him...     "It's not like they'll live to tell anyone else about it..." he mummered.     "Yo! Ren!" He blinked and looked up, hearing the unmistakably cheerful voice. 'Shit...'     "What are you doing here!?" Ren stared at Yoh for a full second, a small detail suddenly catching his attention. He snickered. "You're wearing a dress." And lo, it was true. Yoh was in a glamorously bright and sparkly orange and green dress. A pair of translucent white wings were attached to his back.     "Yeah well, it's a whole lot prettier than yours, so I wouldn't talk." Yoh said shrugging as if he didn't care. He looked slightly annoyed nonetheless. He grinned. "...You look like you went for a roll in the mud."     "Shut up. What do you want?"     "I'm not sure... I know it's important for some reason but..." He paused, as if hearing something. "I'm going to make you look pretty."     "...What?"     "Yeah, and then you're gonna go to a ball and marry the prince."     "Bu-but!!!" Ren sputtered. "I'M A GUY!"     "Well, that's why I'm making you pretty... Though considering a lot of things, I don't think I need to do much... Now what colour dress do you want? Red or yellow?"     "Red!" He almost slapped himself. _'Why'd I say that!?'_ "Forget that! I'm not supposed to be pretty! I'm gonna kill you, Yoh!" He stomped in his direction, reaching for his glaive. ...Which wasn't there anymore. He looked down. "What the-"     Yoh, deciding that this would be the only chance he would get, waved his finger and chanted a few words. Presto. Ren was pretty. Actually, Ren was always pretty. Now he looked even better in his sexy red dress.     "Now off to the ball with you~" He waved his finger again. "Oh yeah, and come back before twelve, that's when the spell breaks and you'll be back in your not so sexy dress." And before Ren could open his mouth to retort, he was wisked off to the ball by Yoh's magic. Too much time would have been wasted if he used a carriage. 

    "I'M GOING HOME!!!" the violet haired shaman yelled once he got over the disorientation caused by the instantaneous change of scenery. No stupid spell would force him to appear in PUBLIC in a dress... and if the magic was as sick as it sounded, marry a prince...     "I'm sorry miss, but all eligable women must go meet the prince, or else face the consequence-death." Two guards stepped from their posts beside the exit.     _"Miss?"_
Hoo boy, they were asking for it... Ren rolled back the lacy sleeves of his dress as best as he could. No small complications like a skin-tight dress with only a high slit to let him walk and tight high heels would stop him from killing a couple of fools who were practically _begging_ for death.     "Hey, what's going on back there?" A voice called from the back.     "My prince..." Both men were on their knees.     "...Prince?" The voice sounded awfully familar... Ren turned to where the voice had come from. His eyes nearly jumped from their sockets. "M-manta?" He choked.     "Ren." He yelped. "You're here too?"     "You're the prince of this palace!?" Manta frowned.     "I don't know how, but-"     "Outta my way, squire!" Horohoro grinned, appearing not far behind Manta.     "Sire!" The guards, now back on their feet, bowed their heads respectfully.     "Hor...?" And here he thought things couldn't get any worse.     "What have you got there-? Oh! She's so hot!" Horohoro was at Ren's side in a second, picking him up and dragging him to the ballroom, beaming. Manta's eyes bugged out in shock, a reaction not too different from Ren's.     "I'm glad you came! Jeez, you should have seen the line up... they're all so ugly-"     "What the hell are you doing Horohoro??? Don't you know who I am!? And that I'm a guy!?"     "Hey, isn't that a strange coincidence, so am I!" Ren growled angrily.     "That's not what I meant! You're supposed to find and marry a GIRL!" He shook his head. _'That's not the issue here either!'_     "Yeah but... you're really hot... so I'll just overlook that small technicality..." Horohoro grabbed Ren around the waist and brought their bodies together. Ren panicked, going unnoticed by Horohoro as he went off into his own little world. "It won't make a difference to me." His voice became more and more enthusiastic as he continued to talk about his plans. "When this ball is over, I'll announce our engagement. Then we'll get married and have a lot of fun~!" He grinned widely at the propect. "And Pirika'll finally get off my back!"     "LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!!!" Ren bellowed. He didn't know what was going on, but once this spell was broken, he would go find Yoh, kill him, find Horohoro, kill him slowly, then hunt down the one responsible for the whole thing and ***very slowly*** kill whomever had cast this nightmarish spell. Hadn't putting him in a dress been enough? Apparently not, as he was currently in high heels and in Horohoro's arms, with the possibility of getting married to him. His eyes widened when Horohoro pulled him closer. Now he was becoming more than really uncomfortable. His skin prickled sensitively as the blue-haired boy's hands began to slowly wander. He slapped them contemptuously until they settled disappointedly on his hips. He bristled. They were still a little too low for his liking...     "I really, really like you." Horohoro sighed dreamily after a few minutes has been spent swaying, (somewhat jerkily because of Ren's reluctance), to the music. "What's your name...^_^?"     "Let go of me right now, you dumbass! Have you lost your mind!?" Ren yelled furiously. He felt like slapping the other shaman silly until he realized that this was only a sick, twisted world that they had somehow been placed in. Then an escape plan could be made...     "Well, the name never really mattered, right?" Horohoro asked cheerfully. "Let's go get married right now!"     Of course, he could always just leave him behind. Horohoro seemed just as sick and twisted as the place itself.     "Damned son of a bitch!!!"     "I love you too~!!!" Horohoro cried joyfully. "Marry me!"     "That'll be the day I start wearing a frilly pink bra! Release me!!!" Then in a fit of rage, he grabbed Horohoro and threw him. He DIDN'T anticipate the blue haired shaman/prince grabbing him on the way out, and it was only seconds after, that he found himself in a tangle of arms, legs and unmentionables. Chaos ensued. 

    "Wah~! My brother finally found himself a bride!" Pirika exclaimed. She was dancing up in the balonies at the top, happy that the said boy had discovered his queen. She watched as Horohoro and Ren wrestled and rolled on the ballroom floor, destroying some of the painstakingly arranged, expensive decorations and eight sculptures imported from Europe. "Ahh... he's so lucky... Look Kororo! Doesn't my brother look happier than he's ever been?"     Kororo's expression twisted into one of complete confusion. It looked more like an all out shaman fight gone wrong. 

    Amidst the brabble, the clock chimed loudly as it struck twelve and Ren, remembering Yoh's words, did the first thing that came to his mind. Crazy as it was, he realized that he should have done so in the beginning. He kissed Horohoro. Right there, on the floor, in front of millions of spectators. A few people oohed and ahhed, while others debated how long it would take before the couple stripped eachother.     Ren dimly wondered why he hadn't thought of doing it before, and at how soft the other boy's lips felt. Then Horohoro's hand unwittingly slid around to grope his butt, and he remembered the reason _why_ he had kissed the idiot in the first place.     Horohoro gave a startled yelp and pulled away quickly, letting Ren go. He winced, gingerly touching his bloody lip. _'He bit me!'_     Taking the offered path to freedom, Ren tore out of the room, sprinting out like a cheetah with it's tail on fire. Of course, it was considerably harder to do so as he was still wearing heels and a dress which was now quickly dissolving into rags...     "Come back!" Horohoro yelled after him. Seeing that he wasn't doing as he had requested, he threw himself forward into a flying tackle, knocking the fleeing bride-to-be to the ground. The room erupted in gasps. A woman at the side fainted.     "WHAT THE-? BASTARD!!!"     "Please don't go!" He gave Ren a once over. "O_o What happened to your dress?" He shook his head quickly. "Nevermind! Just don't leave! I didn't even get to propose to you!"     "Yes you did!!"     "So that's a yes?"     "GET OFF ME!!!"     "But... You'll run away again." Horohoro became teary eyed.     'Nn-no... Don't... look at his eyes...' Too late. Ren sighed defeatedly, looking off to the side. He was tired -beyond reason- and now, agitated and slightly guilty, because of one stupid cutesy expression. It was obvious that he wouldn't win this battle.     "Fine, whatever. You win. Let me go, or else I can't get ready for the wedding." It was as if someone had flicked the 'Be Estatically Happy' switch in Horohoro's brain.     "Woo hoo!" He laughed and in one swift movement, picked up Ren, bride style and started walking upstairs.     "What are you-!?"     "We'll have the wedding ceremony tomorrow~! Let's have fun right now~"     "WHAT!?" 

**_Later_**

    "You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" Ren sneered. Ten minutes of foreplay, and then Horohoro had stopped short, shy and just a little too naive. He glared at him, embarressed, but unwilling to take full responsibility for the hitch.     "Shut up! It's not like you know any better!" Both boys were dressed, (barely at that), only from the the waist down. Numerous clothes items had been carelessly tossed aside earlier. A jacket. A shirt. A rag piece. A frilly pink bra.     "Don't know any better-...?" Ren paused, instead of getting angry, realizing a few things.   
    1. Horohoro was half undressed.   
    2. Horohoro looked _good_ half undressed.   
    3. Horohoro would probably look better completely undressed.   
    4. Horohoro didn't know anything about sex.   
    5. Horohoro _wanted_ to have sex.   
    6. He was horny.   
    7. Nobody else was around.     He put on a bored expression. "Well I _could_ show you a few things..but you're not in the right position."     "Eh? Right position? There's positions you have to know?" Ren couldn't keep the smirk off his face this time.     "Just a few... but let's start with this one." He pushed Horohoro down so that he was lying spread eagle on the bed.     Maybe the first few hours of the spell had been annoying and stupid. But at least it wouldn't be a total pain in the ass.     He straddled Horohoro, wondering what to do first.     For him anyway. 

  
    A/N: I had a comment from a reviewer wondering if making the rhymes took a while... Strangely, it took me three seconds to think of and write all of them... I have way too much free time... x_X;; 


	3. Intermission and then Some...

****

~Interlude~

**By: Viiyui**

**Disclaimer: Shaman King doesn't belong to me, nor does the works of the Grimm Brothers...**

    "Ugh... My head hurts like..." Pirika groaned and got up, rubbing her forehead vigoriously in hopes of chasing away the pain. Where was she? When the slight fog in her eyes cleared, she looked around. "Yoh's house..." She mummered. Frowning, she racked her brain for any more information. A party... But the faint image she had of one wasn't in the Asakura household... She knew that she had been partying with Horohoro and the others for the holidays... yet... Just at the edge of her mind, another scenario was begging to be presented. It was as if there was a chunk of her memory missing. Shrugging, Pirika shook it away. If it was important, than she would've been able to remember it. It must have just been a wierd dream she had. Dreams were quite easily forgotten if there was knowledge of having it at all. She stood up. "I should go home now... Bro, let's g-"     Her eyes caught sight of him. Smiling, she sighed and sat back down, watching her brother snooze in the corner. Everyone else was asleep too... It was okay if she stayed for just one night too, right? If Anna disagreed, than she wouldn't be the only one in trouble. Anyway, it would be next to impossible to get Horohoro up now that he was so deeply immersed in his sleep. She crawled forward a bit and lay her head on Horohoro's shoulder. Snuggling closer into his trademark jacket, which had been draped over him, she let sleep sink into her. Someone had covered him up with it during sometime after everyone had fallen asleep she guessed. It hadn't been there before... Or maybe she simply had too much to drink that night to remember... 

    "Nhm..." Horohoro opened his eyes slowly. Soft. He was lying on something soft... His eyes took in the sheets all around him and he realized with shock that he was lying on a bed. In a room that he didn't recognize. He panicked. "Where am I!?" That wasn't the only thing that bothered him. He was hot. And sweaty. Plus there was a weird smell wafting throughout the room. Not neccessarily bad... His eyes became dinner plates when he realized that the sheets felt awfully close to his skin. Too close for him to be wearing any clothes. He lifted up the sheet and took a look. "I'm naked!!!"     And then, he realized, that was the least of his problems.     Something shifted beside him. A flash of purple. _'There's no damn way this is for real...'_ He made a pitiful squeak, choking on well, everything that came to his mind at that moment. He was shocked. Speechless. How had something like this happened!? He felt his face heat up without his permission. Had something happened at all? Maybe they had just... gone to bed naked. Together. It was possible, right? He punched his head for good measure. Nope. Nothing. He couldn't recall how and why they ended up the way.     Wait... He paused for a second in that train of thought. He didn't know that REN was naked! There was still a chance that- he took a quick peek under, and immediately shoved the sheets down again. Nope. Ren was DEFINATELY nude. A minute went by and Horohoro began to fidgit. Maybe... what he saw... was just a hallucination? He coughed. A rather... perverse one... but still... He flipped up the sheets again and took a bit longer than the last time to pull them down.     _DAMN._

    Anna had no recollection of how she had arrived where she currently was. But she was sure that it hadn't been willingly. Pink. Everywhere. The room was an orgy of pink. The cute animals and accessories that appraised the colour didn't help her stomach either.     The door opened and a familiar looking woman walked through. She smiled at Anna.     "Get up children. It's time to go meet your fiances."     "Children?"     "Anna-sama!"     "Tamao?" The pink haired shaman looked like she was about to cry. She probably thought she had been kidnapped or something...     Anna turned her attention from the other girl though and frowned as she faced the woman at the door. More pressing matters were at hand. Like how could an oversouled corpse act so... alive...?     Oh yeah. Fiances!? 

    **A/N:** ^_^ Yup, there's more to this story than that first chapter~ Huhuhu~ Gonna have lots of fun with this one ^^ 


End file.
